


where the heart is

by moondanse



Series: hyucktober 2020 [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, otherwise it's all, renjun is there bc it wouldn't be a kelly fic without him, there's one sexy scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanse/pseuds/moondanse
Summary: Five times Donghyuck tries to convince Johnny to marry him, and the one time Johnny finally agrees.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: hyucktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958770
Comments: 68
Kudos: 327





	where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [muscle memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771956) by [dochiwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dochiwrites/pseuds/dochiwrites). 



> hello! i bring you soft domestic johnhyuck. hope u enjoy.
> 
> thank you to amanda for helping me think of ideas for this! & thanks to elise, em, and cony for helping to reassure me that this isn't total shit! love u <3
> 
> also i was heavily inspired to write a proposal fic after reading bee's dotae, so check that out as well! i'm sorry for basically ripping off the vegas thing but it was too good. i owe u my life bee pls don't hate me TT
> 
> rated e for one (1) sexy scene (part 5). it's skippable if you are uncomfy with that! :)

i.

“Let’s get married.”

The words slip out of Donghyuck’s mouth before he can stop them. Johnny halts in his tracks, and Donghyuck feels the tug of his hand where their fingers are intertwined. He turns to ask what’s wrong, and that’s when he notices Johnny’s face: cheeks flushed red, eyes wide, lips parted. 

“What?” Johnny asks, blinking. 

Donghyuck clears his throat. “I said, let’s get married,” he repeats, this time with a little less conviction. His teeth worry at his bottom lip — has he crossed a line? Is it too soon? They’ve been dating nearly five years; marriage is practically inevitable at this point… 

“You mean, like, now?” Johnny asks with a nervous laugh. “Donghyuck, you can’t be serious.”

Time seems to have stopped around them. Despite the busy streets and flashing lights of the Vegas strip, Donghyuck can see nothing but Johnny — can feel nothing but the nervous energy bouncing off of him. 

He steps closer, taking Johnny’s other hand in his. 

“Come on, Johnny,” he says. “There’s chapels everywhere here. We could walk right in and elope _tonight_. We both know we’ll be married someday anyway, why not get it over with?”

“Get it over with—” Johnny’s response is somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. He clings to Donghyuck’s hands in disbelief, shaking his head. “Hyuckie, no. I’m not marrying you in some dingy Vegas chapel.”

Donghyuck can’t help it. He _pouts._

“Why not?” he asks. “We’re here, we’re in love, it’s spontaneous and romantic—”

“You and I have very different ideas of romance.”

“—think of the tax benefits and how surprised everyone would be if we just came back home _married!_ Imagine how pissed Taeil hyung would be.”

Johnny snorts. “You want to marry me for the tax benefits? And the shock factor?”

“No, I want to marry you because you’re hot and give me attention,” Donghyuck continues. “But like, those are added bonuses I guess.”

“We’re not getting married on our weekend trip to Las Vegas.”

Donghyuck bats his eyelashes. He steps up on his tip-toes and places a feather light kiss against the underside of Johnny’s jaw. “Please?”

It doesn’t work. 

“No.” Johnny punctuates his rejection with a chaste peck to Donghyuck’s lips. Donghyuck trails after him as he pulls away. “We are here to drink and gamble, not elope,” Johnny continues. “I think my mom would literally kill me if we didn’t have a proper wedding. You don’t want to make my mom cry, do you?”

Donghyuck frowns and lets out a heavy sigh. He could never disappoint Mrs. Suh. “No,” he admits. “I suppose not.”

“Good.” Johnny tugs on his hand and starts walking towards their destination again, as if they’d never stopped. Donghyuck has no choice but to follow. “Now come on, let’s go waste our money on overpriced drinks and games we’re almost certain to lose. Sounds fun, right?”

Johnny smiles at him, bright and earnest, and Donghyuck sighs again. Johnny is lucky he’s so in love with him, or he’d be putting up more of a fight right now. 

“Alright,” he relents. “Lead the way.”

  
  
  
  


ii.

The subject comes up again weeks later. Ever since the seed had planted itself in Donghyuck’s mind, it’s all he can think about. Marrying Johnny, calling Johnny his husband, signing his name as _Donghyuck Suh…_ the works. He’s got serious wedding fever (is that a thing?) and he’s decided not to be subtle about it. 

Johnny works late teaching night classes at the local university. Donghyuck, a person with more regular working hours, often gets home much earlier than him. Thus, it falls on him to make dinner most of the time.

Tonight, Donghyuck is going all out. He spends hours preparing Johnny’s favorite dishes, even goes to the store to buy his favorite ice cream for dessert. While he waits for Johnny to get home he cleans the kitchen, then the bathroom. 

His perfect househusband mode has been activated. He’s going full Cater 2 U, Destiny’s Child style. 

When Johnny finally gets home, Donghyuck greets him at the door with a kiss. 

“Welcome home, babe,” he chirps, reaching up to slip Johnny’s coat off his shoulders. “How was work?”

Johnny offers him a soft smile. He kneels down to untie his shoes, and Donghyuck’s proposal-ridden brain fixates on how perfect he looks on one knee. His breath catches in his throat, and by the time Johnny answers his question, he hardly remembers what he’d asked. 

“It was alright,” Johnny says with a shrug. “A couple students wanted to stay late for some questions, so I got stuck there for a while. Glad to be home.”

All Donghyuck can do is smile at him. He hangs Johnny’s jacket up in the closet and comes back to find him circling the dining room table like a hawk. 

“What’s all this?”

Johnny grins at him, wide and bright. Donghyuck feels his heart melt at the sight. 

“Oh, you know,” he says, waving his hand flippantly. “Just dinner.”

“Just dinner?” Johnny sits down at the table with a hungry gleam in his eye. “Baby, this is amazing. Thank you.”

Donghyuck smiles and shrugs. “Just doing my duty as the perfect future husband,” he says. He watches for Johnny’s reaction carefully, but he seems totally engrossed in deciding what to eat first. “You are _so_ lucky you get to marry me. I even cleaned the bathroom, which was disgusting, by the way.”

“Mmhmm, that’s great, babe.” Johnny is fully not listening anymore, eyes raking the table and hands filling up his plate. Donghyuck tries not to let his annoyance overtake him — after all, it’s _his_ home cooked meal that has him distracted. 

They eat in silence for a few minutes. Donghyuck has to hand it to himself — the food is incredible. Johnny really is lucky, after all.

“What kind of main course should we have at our wedding?” Donghyuck asks.

Johnny swallows the bite of chicken that was in his mouth and looks up at Donghyuck with raised eyebrows. 

“Our wedding?” he asks. There’s a playful glint in his eye, and Donghyuck knows he’s simply giving him a hard time. Still, he can’t help the affronted scoff that leaves his lips. 

“Yes, our wedding,” he repeats. “You do intend to marry me, right, hyung?”

Johnny pretends to think about it for a moment. “Hmmm…” he says, scratching his chin. Donghyuck throws a napkin at him and he laughs. “Sure, probably,” he says. “How do you feel about burritos?”

“At our _wedding?”_ Donghyuck gives him a look. “I was thinking something fancier.”

“But I really want burritos,” Johnny frowns. “I dunno... I guess the wedding’s off.”

“Johnny!”

Johnny laughs again and shovels another bite of food into his mouth. “This is delicious, Hyuckie,” he says again. Donghyuck scrunches his nose up as he watches Johnny talk with his mouth full of food. The things he does for love. “Thank you.”

Donghyuck sighs, knowing he’s gotten nowhere with the wedding talk yet again. 

“You’re welcome,” he says. “I love you.”

Johnny blows him a kiss from across the table. There’s a piece of rice stuck to his cheek, and Donghyuck can’t be mad at him when he looks that cute. 

“Love you too.”

  
  
  
  


iii.

Saturdays are movie nights. 

It’s Donghyuck’s turn to choose the movie — the perfect opportunity for him to push his marriage agenda. He loads up several choices on Netflix and waits for Johnny to join him on the couch with the popcorn. When he slides into place next to him, Donghyuck turns to him with a cheeky grin.

“What do you think, babe?” he asks, gesturing towards the screen. “What should we watch?”

Johnny eyes the movie choices and lets out a chuckle. _The Proposal; The Wedding Singer; My Big Fat Greek Wedding; The Princess Bride._ There’s a clear theme here — and Johnny certainly notices it. 

But beyond the small huff of laughter, he doesn’t say anything about it. 

“Hm. Any are good to me. You pick,” Johnny says with a shrug. Donghyuck carefully examines his face for any weak points, but finds nothing. 

“Really, hyung? You don’t have a preference?” he asks. “None that make you feel particularly, I don’t know, inspired?”

“Nope,” Johnny responds, popping the “p” in his one word answer. 

Donghyuck continues to stare straight into his eyes, hoping to break him. Johnny stares back. 

“Fine. _The Proposal,_ then,” he finally says. 

Johnny slings an arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder and settles back into the couch. “Sounds good to me,” he says. 

Donghyuck clicks on the movie with a sigh. It seems that Johnny won’t be won over so easily.

He’ll have to step up his game. 

  
  
  
  


iv.

“I’m like, dropping hints that I want him to propose,” Donghyuck complains as he angrily sucks down his iced tea. 

His best friend, Renjun, snorts from across the table. “You mean you’ve been blatantly begging him to propose to you,” he says. “Why don’t you propose to him, instead?”

Donghyuck lets out a heavy sigh. “I tried that,” he says. “He didn’t take me seriously.”

Renjun rolls his eyes. “I don’t think that counts as a proposal, Donghyuck. I mean properly propose, with like, a ring and shit. Get down on one knee, give him a fancy speech. The works.”

“But why do I have to do it?” Donghyuck whines. “I want _him_ to. I want to be swept off my feet.”

“Well, then, you have to be patient, I guess.” Renjun shrugs and takes a bite of the pastry they're sharing. Donghyuck watches him with a frown. What’s it going to take to get Johnny to pop the question?

He opens his mouth to complain some more just as his phone starts ringing. He fishes it out of his pocket and glances at the caller ID: it’s Johnny. 

“Speak of the devil,” he mumbles. “Hi, Johnny!”

Renjun stifles a giggle behind his hand. 

“Hi baby,” Johnny greets from the other line. “I’m heading to the store after work; do you want anything?”

Donghyuck thinks for a moment. He did a grocery run the other day, so there isn’t anything in particular he needs. He’s weighing the pros and cons of asking Johnny to buy him some candy when Renjun speaks up.

“Yeah, he wants a diamond ring,” he calls out, loud enough for Johnny to hear it through the phone. 

“Injun!” Donghyuck splutters, his face burning a bright red. Renjun laughs, and so does Johnny. Donghyuck feels his heartbeat pick up in his chest at the sound. Why is _Johnny_ laughing? This is a serious matter!

“Hm, I don’t think they sell those at the supermarket,” Johnny chuckles. “Nice try, though.”

“Hyung,” Donghyuck whines, pouting. This isn’t fair. They're ganging up on him. “Just get me some candy. I don’t need anything else.”

“Okaa~aay,” Johnny sings. “I’ll be home a little later tonight. Say hi to Renjun for me.”

“I will not.”

Renjun leans across the table, clearly eavesdropping. “Bye, Johnny hyung!”

When he hangs up, Donghyuck is sure that even the tips of his ears have gone red. He glares at Renjun. 

“Your best man status has been revoked,” he says. “I’m asking Mark, instead.”

Renjun sends him a shit eating grin. “Who says you’re even getting married in the first place?”

  
  
  
  


v.

_“God.”_

Donghyuck lets out a breathy moan as Johnny fucks up into him, his hands strong and insistent where they grip at his waist from underneath. Donghyuck’s fingers dig into Johnny’s skin, too, thumbnails pressing deep crescents into his collarbones. 

Their hips slap together and Donghyuck lets out a guttural whine. His breath is hot against Johnny’s neck, forehead falling against him as he picks up the pace. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Johnny says, voice barely a whisper, low and rough with desire. “So—” His breath hitches. “So gorgeous. Wish you could see yourself.”

“Hyung,” Donghyuck pleads. Johnny knows exactly what to say to get him going. His thighs ache and he’s almost certain Johnny’s grip is going to leave bruises, but everything feels so _good_ that he hardly notices the discomfort. “I’m close,” he pants. “Oh, _fuck—”_

Donghyuck shudders, desperately pressing closer as Johnny slams into him from below like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. Johnny’s fingers press harder into his skin and Donghyuck can feel the heat curling in his gut, threatening to burn him from the inside out. He’s sure he’s a goner any second now. “Please—”

Johnny releases his grip on Donghyuck’s hip with one hand and moves to stroke his cock, up and down in time with each thrust. Donghyuck whimpers as Johnny’s movements become more erratic and desperate, chasing his own orgasm as he pumps Donghyuck to completion. Donghyuck comes with a sharp moan, spilling over Johnny’s stomach and collapsing on top of him. Johnny follows shortly after.

“Oh my god,” Donghyuck breathes. He’s a limp puddle in Johnny’s arms, head pillowed against his chest. “Holy shit. Fuck. Marry me, please.”

Johnny laughs. He’s breathing heavily, still coming down from his high as he carefully pulls out. They lay there for a moment, holding each other and basking in the afterglow of satisfying sex. 

Johnny reaches up to thread his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair. “That good, huh?” he chuckles. 

Donghyuck huffs. “Shut up, you know it was,” he says. Their skin is sticky with sweat and cum and he knows they should clean up before they get too comfortable, but right now all he wants to do is cuddle. “You’re incredible, Johnny.”

“Mmm,” Johnny hums. He brushes Donghyuck’s bangs to the side and leans down to place a soft kiss on his forehead. “Only the best for you, my darling.”

Donghyuck’s heart leaps in his chest. Five years together and he’s still not used to the way his insides flutter whenever Johnny shows affection. It’s embarrassing, almost — how the simplest of words can reduce him to a lovesick pile of goo. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. In fact, he hopes it lasts a lifetime. 

“I mean it,” he repeats. He pushes himself up onto his elbows, hovering over Johnny so he can look him in the eye. “Please marry me.”

Johnny lets out another chuckle. The expression on his face is so fond, so lovely. But his words aren’t what Donghyuck wants to hear. 

“Maybe someday,” he says with a smile. 

Donghyuck’s brow furrows. “Just maybe?”

“I’m not getting engaged to you right after we had sex, Hyuckie,” Johnny says, reaching up to smooth over his hair once more. His fingers linger on his cheekbone, thumb pressing lightly into one of Donghyuck’s moles. 

“Why not?”

Johnny leans over to grab some wet wipes from the bedside table. Wordlessly, he begins to clean them up, his hands gentle as they swipe across Donghyuck’s skin. It’s several minutes before he speaks again, when they’re both relatively clean and dry and he’s pulled his boxers back on.

“Let’s talk about it later, okay?” he says. He slides back into place next to Donghyuck and pulls him against his chest once more. 

Johnny’s skin is warm and his arms feel like home. Donghyuck doesn’t have the heart to protest. 

  
  
  
  


+1

 _Later_ is such a relative term. Donghyuck finds himself agonizing over it for the remainder of the week, wondering just what Johnny meant when he refused his heat-of-the-moment proposal (if you could call it that). Later could mean tomorrow; later could mean in two years. 

Donghyuck sure hopes it doesn’t mean two years. 

“Johnny,” he calls out, voice small in the space between them. It’s late; Johnny is scrolling through his phone before bed and Donghyuck is curled up into his side, sleepy and sentimental. His heartbeat quickens as he mentally prepares for the conversation ahead of them. He wonders if Johnny can feel it, if Johnny knows. 

“Hmm?” He glances over at Donghyuck with a soft smile. “What’s up?”

“Um.”

Suddenly Donghyuck’s words feel stuck in his throat. He swallows with some difficulty, avoiding Johnny’s gaze. 

“Baby? What’s wrong?”

He takes a deep, shaky breath. “Why won’t you marry me?” Johnny doesn’t answer immediately, which spurns him to keep talking: “You know I’ll say yes if you propose. I’ve been practically _begging_ you to propose. Why haven’t you proposed?”

“...Donghyuck…”

He can feel the beginnings of tears threatening to spill from his eyes. This isn’t fun anymore. It never really was. This isn’t some kind of silly push and pull, a game Donghyuck’s playing for shits and giggles. He wants nothing more than to marry Johnny, and it hurts that he doesn’t seem to want the same thing. 

“Do you not want to marry me?” he asks. His voice cracks and he nuzzles his face into Johnny’s chest, sad and embarrassed. “Is that it?”

“No, no—” Johnny starts with a grimace. “Okay, this really isn’t how I wanted to do this but… hang on, alright?”

Suddenly Johnny is detangling himself, sliding out of bed and moving to the other side of the room. Donghyuck lets out a tiny whimper of protest and thinks: this is it. Johnny is breaking up with him. Five years, down the drain. 

He’s ruined everything. 

Johnny finishes rummaging through the closet for whatever it is he got up to do. Donghyuck tries to even out his breathing so he doesn’t have a breakdown right in the middle of their bed. It’s only sort of working. 

“Hyuckie,” Johnny coughs, now standing in front of him. Or, he _was_ standing — now he’s kneeling. On one knee. With a small box in his hand. Wait, what?

“Wait—” Donghyuck sits up, startled, and now the tears are _really_ flowing. “Oh my god—”

“Hyuckie,” Johnny repeats, cutting him off. He opens the box to reveal a beautiful, shining engagement ring. “Lee Donghyuck. My angel. My love. I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a while, but you kept messing up my timing with all your schemes…”

Donghyuck laughs through his tears. He can’t believe this is happening. Johnny laughs, too, and reaches out to hold Donghyuck’s hand in his. 

“I wanted this moment to be perfect. I wanted to surprise you,” he admits. “But I guess I waited too long. I’m sorry I made you think I don’t want this. I want this so badly. I want this more than anything in the world. You have to know that, okay?”

Donghyuck knows. He feels stupid for even questioning it in the first place. Of course Johnny loves him — he’s never been anything but totally, unconditionally devoted.

“Shut up and ask me the question,” Donghyuck cries. His heart is about to burst; he really can’t wait any longer. 

Johnny smiles, soft and tender. 

“Donghyuck, baby, will you marry me?”

 _“Yes,_ holy shit, yes.” Donghyuck throws himself at Johnny without an ounce of hesitation. He wraps his arms around his neck, nearly falling off the bed due to the strange angle. Luckily, Johnny is tall enough to catch him from where he kneels on the floor. He hugs him back, laughing, and nuzzles into the side of his head affectionately. 

“I’m sorry you didn’t get a perfect proposal,” Johnny mumbles, kissing Donghyuck’s temple. “I wanted to plan something elaborate, but you were on such high alert that I was sure I’d be caught. I should have enlisted Renjun’s help or something.”

Donghyuck pulls back to give Johnny a flat look. “Renjun? That bitch is dead to me.”

Johnny laughs, then shuffles to join Donghyuck back up on the bed. He reaches for Donghyuck’s hand again and holds it like it’s made of glass — delicate and precious — and carefully slips the ring onto his finger. It’s a perfect fit. 

Donghyuck beams.   
  


“Johnny?”

Donghyuck looks up at his _fiancé,_ tearing his eyes off of his ring for the first time since he put it on. 

“Yes, baby?”

Johnny stares back with all the love in the world, and Donghyuck melts. 

“We’re not having burritos at our wedding.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing smut so hopefully it wasn't terrible haha,,, thanks for reading!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/dreamrunmp3) || [cc](curiouscat.qa/dreamrunmp3)


End file.
